jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Slade Wilson
Background 1956 - 1979 Not much is known about Slade's childhood years other than he joined the United States Army at 17 due to wanting get out of his house. He lied about his age so that he could join early. He's stated he had a bad childhood & his father was extremely abusive. After his first stint, he returned to base as he had been promoted to Major Wilson at 19. He was then trained with new fighting techniques by various officers but the one that caught his eye was Adeline Kane (the younger sister of Martha Wayne). She was amazed at how skilled he was & stated that he was the most able bodied combatant she had ever seen. Within a year, Slade had mastered all arts of fighting that were taught to him. Him & Adeline had been carrying a romance during this time but before things got serious, he was deployed for another mission & wouldn't return until April of 1979. To his surprise & pleasure, Adeline was still there & single. Wanting to pick up where they left off, they began dating again. Slade & Adeline were married months later in August of the year. 1979 - 1994 Again, Slade was again shipped overseas due to the escalation between the two armed forced. Adeline remained back in the states, training new officers. Before coming back home, Slade volunteered for a medical procedure that the military hoped would help a soldier withstand the effects of truth serums. Instead, Slade fell into a coma for several months, When he awoke, he capable of using 90% of his brain capacity & his strength, durability and agility were enhanced to almost superhuman levels. He returned home in the summer of 1982, ready for action but the army denied him stating that he was unstable. At the time, Adeline had just gotten pregnant with their first child. With his depression of not being able to serve & his desire to care for his family, Slade became a safari hunter & it brought him much wealth to care for his family. But both him & Adeline knew that he unsatisfied with this life. He applied for re-assignment with the Army, but they refused him. Although his condition was now stabilized, depression took hold of him and he was desperate to serve his country. At this time, Adeline became pregnant with their second child at the end of 1985. Unable to further his career in the military, Slade turned towards hunting. He became a world famous safari hunter and great wealth followed soon after. Adeline always suspected however that Slade felt unfulfilled. Unknown to Adeline, Slade had become one of the world's deadliest, most sought out & highest paid assassins under the name Deathstroke the Terminator. In October of 1988, hired mercenaries broke into the Wilson's mansion & kidnapped their son Joseph. A pregnant Adeline attempted to fight them off but they were too much for her. Slade was then forced to reveal his secret to Adeline to explain why Joseph had been targeted. Not in the mood to argue, she accepted it for the time being so that they could go save their son. She remained as a tactical support while Slade went to go face off the mercenaries. The mercenaries wanted information from Slade & if he didn't disclose, they would kill his son. Slade thought he would be fast enough but Joseph's throat was slashed before he could stop it. Slade then took his son to a hospital with Adeline. The doctors then told them that Joseph vocal cords were destroyed & he would remain mute. Adeline, now full of built of rage, tried to kill Slade by shooting him but only managed to destroy his eye. And if it wasn't clear as he walked out, she told him that she would be filing divorce papers. Not knowing how to do much other than kill people, Slade ended up joining the League of Shadows as one of their best assassins. He continued to visit his children as Adeline now permanently stayed at the Kane Estate, her family home. In time, she became more open to him spending time & even allowed him to stay the night once. Their arrangement continued on for years as it worked for Adeline wanting to keep some distance & Slade constantly moving around for work. Slade continued his work for Ra’s, completely swearing his loyalty to him & was personally trained by him as well. During one of his search-and-rescue missions, he was tasked to Cambodia in 1991 to retrieve Sweet Lili. During their trip to Thailand, they started a love affair that ended just as quick as it started. Once she was safe, Slade left & continued on with his work. Unknown to both of them at the time, Lillian had gotten pregnant but remained silent on the issue as she knew the true nature of Slade's work. 1994 - 2006 In the fall of 1994, Adeline finally made Slade aware of their son's Joseph's powers. He figured it was a result of the military enhancement procedure he had done. His powers had become unstable & after finally convincing Adelie, he was going to take Joseph to some doctors to help him. They left their other son Grant at home with Adeline's family while the three of them were at a safe house. Joseph, due to enhanced brain capacity, understood what was going on once they arrived at the safe house. In his rage, his powers went completely haywire. His powers resulted in Joseph accidentally killing himself & his mother with all the wreckage. Slade then blamed himself for not being able to save his son or Adeline. He returned to Gotham & took Grant back with him to Infinity Island to raise him as he felt that he should still be around his family. Grant was only 6 so he only learned basic until he was of age & then he learned to be a master assassin. Eventually Slade ended on the run in the summer of 2005. He injured from his last mission & went to Sweet Lili after finding out she moved to New York City. He figured she could returned the favor after he had saved her life all those years ago. As soon as he saw her daughter Rose in the living room, he knew exactly who she was. And even if he couldn't put 2 and 2 together off of estimating her age, her white hair was give away. Rose was soon able to realize it as well as the 13 year old had barged into the back room to ask the question that Lili was avoiding. Before Lili could answer, Slade told her yes himself. He explained he knew as soon as he saw her but figured there was a reason Lili never told him so he remained quiet. Rose wanted a relationship with him more than anything but Slade refused & turned back into his cold self. After Lili finished cleaning up his last suture, he left that day to never see either of them again but he would be wrong. The same man that had ordered his son Joseph's kidnapping had now taken Rose & killed her mother. Not wanting the same thing to happen & being hellbent on revenge, Slade went after the man. He found him in September of 2005. He easily made it past everyone & stabbed the man behind it all. When he found Rose, she was so drugged that she barely knew who he was. And to top it off, they also removed one of her eyes so that she could match her father. As he walked out, he realized the man was still alive so he returned the favor by ripping both of his eyes out then slicing his throat so that he would choke on his own blood. Slade asked & received permission from Ra's to take her to one of the safehouses so he spent the next month, detoxing her system & nursing her back to care. After she was able, he then took her to Gotham & left her in the care of Batman & Nightwing as he knew he couldn't be a good father to her. He felt he already put her through enough & blamed himself for her mother's death. He continued to watch her from afar but never directly interfered. Since then, Slade has continued his role as a member of Ra's inner circle & one of his most trusted members. His trust in him was shown when he allowed Slade to take over his former role with The Light as the League of Shadows had decided to formally cut ties after the attempt on Damian's life in early 2013. Though high ranking members in two criminal organizations, Slade still pursues other contracts when he has the time. Relationships * Grant Wilson: Son. After Adeline & Joseph died, Slade became very protective of Grant. He trained Grant so that he could always defend himself. He became like a partner to him * Rose Wilson: Daughter. They have a distant relationship as they didn’t know the other existed for 13 years. And after they did, he didn’t want her around his lifestyle. He eventually trained her when she was1 4 after she joined the League. * Tara Markov: Former protege. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Artificial Enhanced Physiology ** Enhanced Intellect ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Reflexes ** Enhanced Stamina ** Enhanced Durability ** Regeneration *** Enhanced Immunity *** Decelerated Aging: He doesn't age beyond his prime, making him immune to natural death. * Tactical Analysis * Peak Human Condition * Martial Arts * Intimidation * Tracking * Marksman * Weaponry * Stealth * Escapology Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 6 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 5 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 6 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 7 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia * He operates as both an elite member of the League of Shadows & The Light (even though they split) but his loyalty is to Ra's al Ghul above all. * Slade blames himself for the death of his son, his ex-wife & Sweet Lili as well as how his other son & his daughter turned out. * He tries to be more cold when first speaking to Rose so that she would want nothing to do with them. * Slade hurt the mercenary in the same way he hurt his children: cut out his eyes (Rose) & slit his throat (Joseph). * Slade trained Bruce when he was in the League & they gained mutual respect for each other that remains until this day. * Slade always fulfills his contract, no matter what it takes. * He underwent voluntary sterilization after learning of Rose's existence. * He earned the Silver Star, Purple Heart, Service Cross & the Black Star while in the army. * The Deathstroke is also the name of his first & favorite sword. It is a Scottish broad sword that is extremely durable & capable of absorbing energy. * His relationship with Sandra has never been explained by either one of them. It was more of what's understood didn't need to be explained. They both know what to expect from each other. * He had a previous relationship with Marie Trayce, the mother of Luis Trayce. * Slade has stated that he only genuinely loves his three kids & Wintergreen. Everyone else is considered disposable to him. * He is responsible for the deaths of the Blackhawk Program squad except for Natalie though she would lose her left eye. * Slade had a long term relationship of convenience with Kendal James. If they crossed paths then they usually would work together, share a few nights then go on their merry way. Granted this hasn't happened in a long time plus Sandra also threatened her the last time she came near Slade. * No matter what Slade has going on, he finds his way to do things for his children. For example, he exposed Rose's boyfriend who was using her to get to him or when he helped her take down a prostitution ring in San Francisco. * Deathstroke has a power ranking of 275, classifying him as Threat Level 6. Notes * His relationship with Shado is a nod to the Arrowverse. * Because of my personal preference, I chose to keep Slade & Terra's relationship nonsexual as I find it just icky in general. It was more of a close mentorship with Terra viewing Slade as a father. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Metahumans Category:League of Shadows Category:The Light Category:HIVE Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Leadership Category:Threat Level 6